Eternity and a Day
by Nigihayami Haruko
Summary: -Chapter 4- He's a human, she's an immortal. Destined to dance around each other, forever out of reach. What if Fate had intervened and intertwined their paths? What if 'Forever' really exists for them?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the characters except for the little child are **not** mine. So give me a break! 

Eternity and a Day - Prologue

_There's a myth about the Ageless or Sans âge as they were called. Nobody knew how they came about, or where they were from, but they were believed to be a product of Divine Intervention, children descended from the Gods themselves. They lived in a time different from the rest, bridging the gap between the Human Realm and Above, never to perish, forever existing as guardians of both worlds. _

_Tales of their bravery, chivalry, valour and wisdom were told through the ages, entertaining little children and enthralling adults alike. They were mythological creatures believed to have lived in mountains, consumed ambrosia as delicacies and never rested, for the job of a guardian never sleeps. _

_But like all tales, their origins and truths fade with time, reality blurring into fantasy as the story was passed from mouth to mouth. Eventually, even the legends of the Ageless died, as the new Era of Science was heralded by the foolish and incipient. _

_From then, the Ageless died from the tongues of man, but lived on in the shadows, watching and waiting for the day that the Gods will re-emerge and call upon them to return to their duty as guardians. _

_~_

"Grandmother, do the Ageless really exist?" A little voice piped up, asking the question that was repeated every night, just for the sake of it.

A thin, bony hand reached out to pinch the child's cheeks as the frail elder woman answered.

"Yes dear, they have existed since the world started revolving, and they would continue to do so until the Gods have no need for them anymore."

It was at this point where all questions should end for the night as the boy rested. However, perhaps it was fate, or curiosity, but the child was restless that night and one more question popped out of his mouth.

"How do you _know_ grandmother?"

The lady paused, unsure of whether the child was asking the question truly desiring an answer, or just for the sake of a question in itself. But she was never one to lie to someone she loved, and before she knew it, the answer left her lips.

"I know child, because I met one before. It was a long long time ago, but I'll never forget her face, her eyes..."

"_Her?_" The child's shock caused the answer to be squeaked out as he did not believe a_ guardian_ of all people to be a female.

A chuckle.

"Yes child,_ her_. To guardians, it matters not their gender, but the tenacity of their heart, because ultimately, that is what they relied upon for their strength."

"Really grandmother?"

Pulling the covers up to the child's chin, the old lady bent down to kiss her grandchild on his forehead.

"Yes child, it's true. One day I'll tell you the entire story. But for now, rest."

With that, she flicked the switch off as darkness engulfed the room, leaving her to her memories, memories of the cigarette butts and blood red hair that started it all over again.

"It's been far too long... far _far _too long..."

Amber eyes glowed in the dark as strong youthful arms encircled the old woman as she drifted off into the night, gaining solace in a dream of bravery and love.

  
  


  
  


AN: This is real short, yes yes, but it's a prologue, any longer and it's going to be another chapter. This story has been sweeping through my mind every single night, so I decided to write it down and give myself a break. Do let me know what you think of it, I'm eager to know. The entire idea is pretty sketchy, so any suggestion may be included in my future chapters! Do help!

~Haruko


	2. Chapter 1: Of Fate and Destiny

Disclaimer: None of these are mine, and they never will be. -sniff- so shoo!

Of Fate and Destiny

_It was always believed that the Ageless lived atop their mountains for as long as their services were not called upon. However, many of the Ageless grew restless and craved for the hustle and bustle of life down below. So, unbeknownst to the humans, they did eventually make their way down to join the ranks of the commoners in their daily lives, finding meaning in their existence in between these periods of simple waiting._

_~_

I was never a believer of Chance. She merely existed in the minds of the unbelieving, the devotees of Science and Reason. Didn't they realize that Reason and Logic was a product of Fate? That without someone to dictate who, what, when, where, why and how, everything would cease to make sense and then true chaos would ensue? Humans spent too much time pondering about coincidences and chance that they fail to see the lie that they were. 

It was purely by the hands of fate that I ended up at that little corner of the bar and entirely by the will of destiny that he chose to sit there, shrouded more by mystery than the cigarette smoke. Dignified and respectable, this seedy bar was one of the last places I would expect to see someone like him. _A dying breed. _I mused to myself. Blood red tendrils framed his delicate yet distinctly male visage, as his bangs hid his eyes. Curious to find out the exact shade of his orbs, I took my _Cosmopolitan_ and made my way to his table.

"Is this seat taken?" It was more of an introduction rather than a true question in itself. I was asking if I could enter his world and he knew it. No woman would go up to such a man without such an intention though he held the power to stop me. _It's been too long_.

"It is now, if you're willing to take it."

That was all the encouragement I needed to slide into the high chair.

_Purple._ His eyes were the color of Lilac. 

~~~

"Kamiya, for the next project, you will be working with a partner." 

Shocked, though the Commander could not tell, I nodded my head. I never worked with anybody and always did my duty alone. After all, I was more than capable of taking care of myself, lonely, but true.

A knock.

"Ahh, come in Himura, you have a mission."

Purple eyes widened as they regarded my Prussian ones. 

~~~

So you see, it was entirely fate that pushed me to meet the man that I was to work with for a long time. We had to meet once outside of work to know our world outside of it. I wished that I knew what it was that fate had in store for me then, perhaps I would've been better equipped for a mission that was doomed to fail from the start. Looking back, with all these years between me and those times, I could understand why I had to be hidden from the truth. Had I known that my actions would ultimately lead to the destruction of my best friend, fate would have had to step in even more to ensure that the situation would lead to it's final destined conclusion for I would have fought to the very end. 

_I wish I knew._

~~~

Warm hands clasped my cold and clammy ones as Himura shook my hand in greeting.

"Himura. Himura Shinji."

His voice, entirely to his own credit, did not waver nor falter although his shaking hand gave his surprise and apprehension away. But since he was unwilling to admit his weakness, who was I to expose his sham?

"Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru. It's a pleasure Himura-san, as always."

Our mission was a rather simple one, to infiltrate a rundown warehouse and take the criminals residing in there down. The main difference? They were probably from the plane of the non-living. Which was the second reason for my surprise that I was to have a partner. This unit I belonged to was a one woman unit because it was suppose to be a top secret unit, hidden from the world. 

"If you don't mind my asking Kamiya-san, how did you know about this unit?"

His politeness may be a product of his upbringing, but I knew that he did not call me by my name, unlike that night we met simply for the fact that he was unsure whether it was wise that the Commander knew we were previously acquainted. However, as much as that fact did not bother me, I was equally unwilling to get 'chummy' with him because now we were on completely different footing. Now that he joined the unit, we were to assume an entirely professional relationship.

_To find a friend only to lose him again. _

"Himura-san, I'm surprised you didn't know that I was the one who set this unit up."

He wisely did not comment although I could see the questions clouding up his mind. After all, this unit has been up and running for over thirty years and I only looked to be in my twenties. 

~

"Ah!" 

Shots rang out in the cold night air. The atmosphere tense, filled to the brim with hostility which I was used to. However, a glance to my left showed me that my partner was unaccustomed to battling the _undead_, fatigue and bewilderness evident in his expressive lavender eyes.

Bodies piled up one by one as we cut through the throng of Morlocks. Ugly creatures related to werewolves, probably a distant cousin, they were unable to shape shift, preferring the night and human flesh to any other delicacy on earth. I have killed my fair share of them, amongst other creatures, but they were always the vilest of all, mostly due to the unearthly stench they exuded. Evidently taking showers was never an option for these pungent creatures of the night.

Finally, we reached the last, the strongest, and probably the leader.

"Step aside you creature! You don't know what you're going against!"

My warning was loud and clear. Although I knew that it would probably be left unheeded, let it not be said that Kamiya Kaoru does not fight honorably.

"Never!" The guttural leader stood his ground, brave but very foolish. "I'll kill you like I have slain the other humans!"

"Pretty words for a dead mongrel."

~

Looking back, I doubt I would have ever been ready for the cold, caustic tone in Shinji's voice. If I just closed my eyes, I can still recall his red locks billowing in the night breeze, his lavender orbs darkening almost to a rich blue, but most of all, the tone in his voice sending shivers up and down my spine. Now I knew why he entered the unit and worked under me, this man was my perfect substitute.

~

A lone bullet shot through the Morlock's body as its huge frame keeled over breaking into tiny flecks of dust. Death was never a pleasant sight, even if it was one of my mortal enemies.

"Is that the final one?" Staring at the spot where the Morlock stood before, Himura's soft 'Ah' was my cue to turn around and leave.

"Where are you going Kao-Kamiya san?" 

One quick glance to my side revealed to me Himura's smiling face. Perhaps he was hoping for a celebratory drink? But all I really wanted to do was to return to my apartment and relieve myself of the stench of death.

"I'm going back. It has been a tiring night." My honest yet veiled truth did not seem to satisfy him for his smile dimmed as he regarded me suspiciously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you uncomfortable with me?" Not waiting for an answer, not that he was really expecting one, he plunged ahead in his assessment. "From the way you fought today, it is obvious that you are a good fighter, probably one of the best, and you are holding back. If it weren't for the fact that I'm a rookie and the Commander wants you to guide me, I'd be surprised that you would require a partner, so _tired_, Kamiya san?"

His relentless onslaught brought a slight throbbing to my head as I raised my hands to my temples in hopes of relieving the pain. 

A drink was definitely in order now.

~

"A martini for me and a _Cosmopolitan _for the lady." Himura's smile did not abate at all as he ordered our drinks, settling himself comfortably on the chair. Throughout the entire journey to the pub, we remained quiet, him, giving me space, while I desperately hoped he would forget that tense moment out there and be contented with the fact that we were going drinking.

"Ano... Kamiya san, I'd hate to push you..."

Fat chance of contentment from the red head. I grimaced, holding my breath for the inevitable question.

"... are you alright? Your face is turning funny colors."

It was then that I realized I had forgotten to breathe. Oh well, it's not like I can die. Reassuring him of my health, mental and physical, the nervousness returned in full as I resisted the urge to twiddle my thumbs and whistle, looking everywhere else, but at my handsome partner.

~

Thinking about that moment always makes me smile because it is only when everything was over that I realized the necessity in everything that happened that night. I was brought to Tokyo, to the police force, to that special unit for one reason. Obviously it was unclear to me, that pull which I felt every time I did something I was fated to do, nothing made sense then. Even with the position and that capabilities that I had, I was unprepared for the ultimate duty that I was to be called upon for. But it was imperative, my duty, and my unknowing. I wonder how the story would have changed if something in these chain of events was altered, but I knew it was impossible. Fate has never been known to leave chances for failure.

I never did answer his question that night, but I think we both knew the answer anyway. And as we progressed along, as our relationship grew, that question became more and more redundant.

~

Slowly sipping my liquor, I was mentally preparing a speech simple enough to throw Himura off course, yet sincere enough to make him drop his attempt at getting closer to me. For some reason, I felt that some event of importance was about to befall upon me, and I did not wish to get emotionally involved at any cost.

"...Kamiya san?" 

I was not really expecting Himura to be so nervous. It was rather unbecoming of the impression that I first forged of him from our first meeting. Moreover, he did not really have any reason to be nervous, I was neither a fierce nor frightening company.. was I?

He called me again, making me realize the reason for his apparent distress – my unresponsive. Not just in that moment, ever since that meeting with the Commander, I put myself in a cage, locked up my emotions and did not allow Himura to see through to me. At the club I was warm and effusive and in the office, my personality made a hundred and eighty degree turn, _no wonder the boy is apprehensive around me._ It can not really be helped though, around work, when it concerns lives and deaths, I am unwilling to allow anything other than pure determination and cold soberiety fuel me.

"Hai?"

"I... I know that you're uncomforatble with me, but I assure you, I just want to have a... _warmer_ relationship with you. I think that to be partners, we're going to have to try to work together and know each other better. So please do not think that I have any untoward intentions, I'm merely trying to get to know you better."

Well, he was not one to mince words. I have always liked that in a man.

"Himura, I do not doubt you being a gentleman, and I agree with you. On that note, I'm most assuredly willing to forge a better relationship with you, but I hope you are not planning on digging up any personal information from me. I'm setting it straight now, no personal questions."

Holding his hand up in a placating manner at my stiff tone, Himura smiled and agreed.

"Maa, maa I consent to that condition. No personal questions. So... friends?" 

He stuck out his right hand as I smoothly mimicked his actions and we shook hands, the smile on his face breaking into a silly grin as we did so.

"Friends."

  
  


  
  


AN: I know, I know, this is a rather short chapter. I can't seem to be getting the momentum yet. But don't get mad, I've already **gotten the entire story planned**, and it seems to be pretty satisfactory. A warning though, it might end up pretty long, so bear with it, I'll try to leave out unnecessary details, **so everything I put in the story is imperative to its development**. Don't say I didn't warn you. Moreover, the background of the story etc might seem pretty close to David Eddings' 'The Belgariad' as I'm a complete fan of his, and the ideas of a fantasia which he has created has been an inspiration for this fic. However, it doesn't mean that the characters are based off his, they are kept close to the anime and mangas and the plot would be pretty different. Alright, that's all I want to say, keep reading, and I'll try to lengthen the next chapter. Btw, the shifting of Kaoru's addressing Shinji as 'Shinji' and then 'Himura' is entirely intentional. Hopefully you can see my reason for it? ^_^

Reviewers:

**Whiterabbit:** This would probably explain some stuff, but the general mysticism will still remain until somewhere in the middle of the fic, so please don't lose your interest and read on!

**MissBehavin: **Hope that this is something good! I'm trying a new genre, so I'm still rather rough at the edges, I certainly hope that you'd bear with me and give me pointers. Thanks for your encouragement.

**Kistuni-1500:** Hope this is cool sounding as well, I can't wait to see what you think about this. 

**Wistful-eyes: **Umm.. no. It's not Kenshin. I think he'd Ryu Tsui Sen me or something if I ever _dare _to put him in a crossdressing role. On top of that, Kamatari would come after me for stealing his/her role in the Anime. I can't afford to have the two effeminate men coming after me. Heh heh

**LadyShiin:** You honour me with your review! I'm such an avid fan of yours and I especially love your story 'Sky Dweller'. To have you review my fic... ohhhh boy. -takes a deep breath- I think I'm going to faint...

**DragonMastersofShadows: **What a mouthful! Hope you're not disappointed in this chapter, do tell me what ideas you have, and I'll be glad to add them in!

**CEEGEE**: What would I do without you?? Thank you so much for your encouragement, it's people like you who make people like me want to write. Thanks ever so much!

~Haruko


	3. Chapter 2: Her Most Beautiful Smile

Her Most Beautiful Smile   
  
_The Ageless spread all across the globe, some taking roots in the Americas, some taking a liking to the Asian continent, and a few of them enjoy the freedom of wandering. They would search for a temporary resting place, any shelter that would teach them more about the quality of the life, which they were never a part of before. Although their journeys were different, and the lessons learnt equally so, they all rediscovered the beauty of the world they have sworn to protect._   
  
  
"What's your favorite food?"   
  
"Agedashi Tofu."   
  
"Favorite band?"   
  
"Bread and the Beatles."   
  
"Favorite Singer?"   
  
"Gackt."   
  
"Favorite Color?"   
  
"Blue."   
  
"Favorite Season?"   
  
"Autumn."   
  
"Favorite Animal?"   
  
"Unicorn."   
  
"Unicorn??" Surprise crept into Shinji's voice. "They've never existed before!"   
  
A simple cool gaze and I smoothly replied.   
  
"That's what you think."   
  
We've been playing this game for the whole of this morning. After the handshake and pledge to be as amicable to each other as possible, Shinji stoutly insisted that I be put through third degree so that he can learn as much about me that I was willing to reveal. And though I may seem reticent and disinterested, I must say that Shinji can be an interesting companion to have around, I only wish we did not have to meet under these circumstances.   
  
"Alright, you've been asking me enough questions already, it's my turn!" I grinned impishly, ready to give him a taste of his own (poking and prodding) medicine.   
  
"What's your favorite...." Oh dear, it was only then that I realized I had no idea what kind of a question I could pose to make him squirm so I just settled for the customary "... song?"   
  
His eyes alight; Shinji seemed to be only too happy to answer my pathetic query.   
  
"Her most beautiful smile by Taro Iwashiro." Without a pause, he continued. "Listening to the music, the simple piano just makes me melt. You cannot imagine the power of imagery or great beauty that a simple piano piece can do to me. Listening to it makes me wish so hard to find a girl whose smile can bring such calm and peace to me, who can make me want to sing out loud every time I'm with her, if only..."   
  
His gaze upon me was too strong and too deep to mistake for anything else. Looking away, I willed for the magic of his glance to disperse. I needed no such distraction from my duty. _I'm sorry Shinji, I'm not the one... I can't be._   
  
Coughing uncomfortably, he tugged at my hand to get my attention.   
  
"Kaoru? Would you like some ice cream? I have some in the fridge if you like..."   
  
Forcing a smile on my face, I turned to him and softly assented. He promised and is trying his best to be my friend, and being without a companion for so many years, I, too, only wish the same. Maybe if we just kept on track and did not stray from our objectives of friendship, we would not have to find disillusion in disappointment.   
  
Shinji's return broke my train of thought as he thrust the tub of ice cream in my waiting hands. If there was anything that could make me feel better, ice cream was the answer. Of my many years on land, this was by far one of the best culinary creations ever since it was discovered that melting sugar could give toffee!   
  
Looking down at the tub in my hands, I mused. Coffee. My favorite flavor. It's rather surprising to see that Shinji has a stock of coffee flavored ice cream hiding somewhere in his fridge, considering that he abstained from that flavor.   
  
_'The caffeine makes me do crazy things. You do not want to see how many ways I can take my pants off!'_   
  
That thought in itself made me wary of him every time coffee is handed out during our mission briefings. Thankfully, he had enough foresight and prudence to reject every single cup that comes his way, although my glaring at him could have some effect on his decision as well. Who knows?   
  
"How's the ice cream? I figured you're the 'coffee' person, so I bought a tub and as tempted as I am, you can finish it." 

  
Raising the tub at him, I bowed my head in mock gratitude.   
  
"So kind of you to give up your bout of insanity for my sake. It is truly heart-felt when I say 'a thousand thanks', my lord."   
  
Sadly, my sarcasm was lost in the laughter that erupted from Shinji's lips. Feeling affronted at the treatment he was giving my well thought out speech, I released a frustrated 'mou!' and chucked a cushion straight at his head. _No one gets away with insulting the great Kamiya Kaoru!... not even if he's a hunky, delicious piece of male specimen! __  
_  
Obviously, that started the great Pillow War of 2003 in Tokyo.   
  
  
  
Orange. If anyone were to ask me what my favorite color is, I believe orange would only be second to my hot favorite, blue. Lilac would then come a close third.   
  
"Kamiya!"   
  
"Huh? Yes, Commander?" I turned away from my assessment of Shinji's hair color and stared straight into the Commander's dark, angry orbs.   
  
_Opps. _  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" My cool, indifferent mask slipped into place even before I realized it. It was my defense mechanism, so deeply ingrained in me that I did not even notice when I applied it.   
  
"Himura is going on the next mission alone, I want you to go through the procedure and the weapons inspection with him before that."   
  
"But sir..."   
  
The Commander gave me a strict look which really should be insufficient to shut me up, but I did anyway. I knew that it was upon my request that Shinji was found as my replacement, and though all the time I spent with him showed me that he was a more than capable substitute, I was reluctant to let him fly. _In more ways than one._ My smug mind just had to quip. _After all, it's been a while since lo-…_  
  
  
  
_"What do you suppose love is? How can you say that you love him?" __  
  
She smiled at my simple question as her eyes took a dreamy cast, thinking about her beau. It's strange to think that she is a countess, so dignified, so refined, but when faced with love, she turns into a child, a little girl who has just been given a present on Christmas night.   
  
"I know I love him because a voice in my heart cries out to him, and his heart responds to it. It's a melody waiting for the right person, and when I've found him, my entire being just... sang."_   
  
  
  
So here I was, housesitting for Shinji while he's off on a mission, skulking in the darkness while _Kaijis_ where roaming around. Nasty buggers they were, hardy too.

All creatures can be divided into the five elements – Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Metal. Some creatures are simply created from one element alone, but others are mixture of a few. Because humans have the ability to go through water, air, earth and metal unscathed, we are naturally a product of those elements. In this case, what makes the _Kaijis_ more deadly than the average Morlocks is that they are made up of water, air and earth, unlike their genetically inferior brothers, the Morlocks, who were only created from air and earth.

Originating from Japan, they have the uncanny ability to sniff out a human from a hundred acres away. Theorists believe that they were descendants from the mating of werewolves, bloodhounds and Morlocks, but no one could be sure. Upon death, they disintegrated into dust, making further lab tests on their remains virtually impossible. Live ones are even harder to catch due to their great speed and strength. Thinking about my last harrowing escape from their jaws made me shiver in fear for what Shinji could be going through while I was safely tucked up in his couch eating the last scoops of his coffee ice cream.   
_  
"Please be safe."_   
  
Picking myself up, I threw the empty container away as I turned to clean up his sitting room. I took the piles of magazines and mangas, straightened them as I wiped the tabletop with the rag I found at the sink.   
  
  
  
_"Here are the keys." He handed me his house keys as though it was a normal everyday occurrence. As if he's not going off to fight the Kaijis but just for a trip around the corner to the mini-mart. "I hope you're the sight I first see when I come home." __  
  
And with that, he left without even turning back. I'm glad he didn't, so he can't see the apprehension standing in my eyes.   
_  
  
  
In all these years, I found cleaning to be the best remedy for frustration, irritation, and just about anything that makes you upset. It keeps the hands busy and the mind free for cursing and swearing at your object of aggravation, which was probably why I did not hear the door open.   
  
"Whoa! I was only gone for two hours and you've managed to clean the place up so well... and whatever do those words mean?"   
  
"It's Gaelic for 'you're an uneducated, uncouth moron who still doesn't know the right end of the stick to use'!"   
  
His lips curved into a condescending grin as I started to realize how ridiculous I looked wearing plastic gloves, brandishing a dirty rag in my hand and raising that said hand in a fist at him.

Giving my successor a quick check, he seemed fine, save for a few cuts and bruises here and there. I was very impressed by his state, thinking back on how dangerous and deadly the creatures could be, he must have been quick on his feet and at his thinking to escape with only a few scraps. 

"So I take it mission was accomplished?"

The grin on his face faded into a serious expression as he recounted his entire experience.

"Everything went fine until the Morlocks appeared. I attacked them, but they jumped into the pond behind the warehouse, so I just threw in a triple-Alpha into the water but…"

"They used to abhor water of any kind. It dissolves them, that's how the Anglican wars in 366 BC was won…"

Confusion mixed with morbid fascination as Shinji listened to my mutterings.

"Anglican wars? 366 BC? What???" 

Obviously Shinji would not have heard about it. It was stuff that myths and legends were made of, not reality and everyday happenings. But this new piece of evidence brought a whole new aspect into the war between the creatures of Air and Earth.  

"Shinji, are you sure they jumped into the pond? Did they dissolve? Did they perish?"

  
Shaking his head adamantly, he affirmed.

"I'm very sure they dove in. I heard the splashes and saw them _swimming_!"

To be honest, this piece of information got me nervous. 

"The old lady… she said…" **…And the children of Earth would rise and fall to the water unlike before. Only in fire shall they perish…**

Absently, I passed the rag to Shinji and grabbed the phone to call the Commander amidst Shinji's numerous questions. However, he was silenced with a look. I was not in the mood to baby-sit a twenty odd year old man who does not know the right time to ask questions.

"Commander Saitou? It's beginning."

AN: Ok, if you're confused, so am I! This chapter is decidedly longer as I'm slowly but surely entering PLOT. Are you surprised about the **Commander's identity**? Well, he's going to be popping up here and there, so I might as well make him useful. 

Are any of the **italicized parts **confusing? If so, please let me know, I'm adding them in to spice up Kaoru's life. The part about the countess is there to show that her life doesn't start with meeting Shinji. And the part about the Anglican war? Heh, read up to find out how Kaoru knows about it, but I'm sure you've already more or less made intelligent guesses about it. I'm not going to say anything, just: Read on!

If you notice, the **tone on this chapter is decidedly lighter** than that of the previous chapters, because I was hoping to show a different side of Kaoru. Have I failed? Should I stick to serious Kaoru?

**Kitsuni-1500:** Yo man, I'm already doing my best! Don't sic animals on me! I'm allergic to fur! –sneezes- and your fics are great! Keep on writing, I'll be glad to help you out if you need any zany ideas!

**CEEGEE:** Oh boy, I really don't know what I'll do without you to encourage me along! Kaoru's emotions? Well, it's actually very closely tied to mine, heh, so we shall see! [ie. See whether I can resist that hunk of a character I have created! Muahaha come to mama!]

**DragonMastersofShadows:** oh boy, now you're giving me stress! Breathe, Haruko, breathe! –grinz- I'm trying my best, so let me know if there's anything you're unhappy with! Drop me an email and let me know what you think is going to happen, who knows? It might be better than what I'm coming up with, and I'll pick off your brains! 

**Darkhope:** here's more, do let me know what you think about it, it's great hearing from everyone, so I can tailor my fic to sound better and smoother! 

**MissBehavin:** What can I say? No fic would be complete without a review from you! Here are more clues as to what Kaoru is, although I'm pretty sure you guys have already formulated an idea of what she is and what her job requires. Her demeanor towards Shinji has evolved yet once more, and I'm probably as eager as you to see what's going to happen. I've already more or less gotten the plot, etc down, but of course my horrible characters never really listens to me. They just go do whatever they want to do. –whispers- especially Shinji, he just keeps hitting on Kaoru no matter how many times I tell him I want to keep this PG! Horny little monkey! -_-;;

~Haruko


	4. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Price

The Ultimate Price

**Disclaimer: Neither Celine Dion's song nor the characters belong to me. Oh except for Shinji. Heh, you _thought_ he was Kenshin didn't you? lol He belongs to me!! muahahaha~~**

Absently, I passed the rag to Shinji and grabbed the phone to call the Commander amidst Shinji's numerous questions. However, he was silenced with a look. I was not in the mood to baby-sit a twenty odd year old man who does not know the right time to ask questions.

"Commander Saitou? It's beginning."

_Cos I have found a dream that must come true,  
Every ounce of me must see it though,  
But you are my only  
I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way,  
I will make them give to me   
  
Immortality  
There is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me, inside  
And we don't say goodbye_

-Celine Dion 'Immortality'

_Immortality, like all other gifts from the Gods, comes with a price. Despite living amongst the humans, it was this gift, which set the Ageless apart from their charges. The Ageless are constantly on the move, unable to stay in one place, for fear of discovery as discretion and secrecy of was utmost importance in their roles as guardians of the future. They lived outside of time, a spectator in the events of the mundane world until a Sign occurs and with it, the return of the Gods._

"So… can I ask you now?"

Shinji shot me a plaintive yet beseeching look that demanded my attention the way he always did. He needed answers and I believe he deserved them. 

Raking my hands through my hair I had no idea where to start. I always thought that I had enough time with him. Enough time to get to know him, to simply _be_ with him and… to fall in love. But now all my plans were ruined. The time to deliver the Flame was at hand and I, it seemed, was one of the torchbearers.

But how was I to explain? The story was long and the journey from the beginning of time 'til now was arduous. How can I convey that to him? Perhaps from a starting point that he could understand…

"Do you know what's the hardest part of the job? It's not the numerous struggles, or the fact that in every battle you're fighting for your life. It's the knowledge that as you fight, no one is going to thank you, no one is going to see that you're fighting _their_ battle and when you get home, it's still that same dinghy apartment, that same loneliness you're facing. No change."

Turning to Shinji, I know that although he can sympathize with my confession, he would never understand it. He has never seen the things that I have, been through the experiences that I did. Even these words that I confide in him are merely the shadows on the walls of the true figures that can never be described in its entirety. Still, I explain to him, telling him the words that I've been hiding for so long... far too long.

_Out from the mist, he walked through, as though the water droplets themselves were parting for this man. He blended so well into the background that it was hard to discern where nature ended and where he began. Yet looking at him, it was hard to describe him as anything **but** striking. _

_"It's a lonely existence that we lead, Lady Kamiya." His aquamarine eyes bore into mine as he kissed my hand in greeting. "Why shouldn't we make most use of our... time?"_

_"I beg to differ. Our lives are as lonely as we allow it to be. Following the path that leads ahead would only bring us contentment."_

_Anger flashed as he sought to quench the fire and his face in the placid mask I first saw it in._

_"It is a pity you think that way Madame."_

_"We're all fools my lord, the question is: Who's going to be the last fool standing?"_

Grabbing his hand, I sought to find the warmth in it that I could not seek in myself. He must understand me, _he must_. Without Shinji's comprehension, I cannot continue the war that has started and in which I am embroiled in. 

It has begun. There is no turning back.

"Kao, what are you talking about? What lonely life are you leading? You have me now, I won't allow you to be unhappy!" He clutched me close to him, unwilling to let me go lest bitterness steals me into its evil embrace.

"Shin...ji..." I did not know what to say. I needed to leave. I needed to get away, yet something in his voice, the desperation was something I could not let go of. I've been waiting thousands of years for someone to hold me like this. 

_Please, just a little longer_.

_"You must never give up! Love exists all around us, it's in our hearts, waiting to blossom and bloom. The seed is already there, it's just waiting for him to come and awaken it! Believe, Kaoru, believe!"_

_Looking at the young lady in front of me, it seems as though she's grown so much since the last time I've seen her. Where was the little girl I was brought here to teach? She no longer needed lessons in decorum or manners, neither did she require pointers on behavior. She was already ready to take her place by her husband and her rightful position in society. _My little girl...__

_"Yes, I will believe, one day, I will believe..."_

... But not today.__

"Shinji, I can't..." 

Before I could say another word, he grabbed my hands gently, unyieldingly.

"No, don't say that Kao, don't! I need you... I do! I'll take over all missions, I'll fight til the last Morlock, the last Kaijis are standing, just don't say that!"

Such a strong, proud man, reduced to a wreck... _because of me._

"Shinji, listen... listen to me!" I shook him as hard as I could, willing him to hear the words and understand them once and for all because I wasn't sure I have the heart to say them again. 

"I... I am an Ageless. An immortal, if you will. That's why I have lived long enough to set up the agency, that is why I was never hurt during all the skirmishes we've encountered. _I'm not allowed to die_. I am here for a reason, left on earth by the Gods, waiting for their return to find out what my mission is. My mission is harrowing, it would require every bit of me to complete... I _cannot_ fall in love. I _will not_ bring you into this. Do you understand?!"

The more I spoke, the more flustered I got. I walked away from Shinji, looking everywhere else but at him while I recounted my tale. Wringing my hands in nervousness I have never felt before, I refused to break down and cry like I want to. 

"Shinji, I'm still waiting... I'm waiting for the Flame who I am supposed to serve and bring to his purpose."

"No no, oh Kami, no. I... I've finally found her most beautiful smile, don't make me lose it again.... What's all this talk about immortality? You're HUMAN!!" He clenched his fists until beads of blood can be seen streaming from them; he stared in disbelief at me as though I was the one who did not understand anything. 

I had to prove it to him. I know I had to... somehow. 

Eyes dead set, I took my first glance into Shinji's eyes. It was time to finish this. I could not stay any longer, it was time for me to leave, this confrontation had to find its untimely death as I had a mission to attend to which required my attention. 

"If you will not see, then I must _make_ you."

Shocked left its mark on his twin coal orbs as I flinched at the pain in them. I had never used that tone on him before. Not on the one man in centuries who took the time to forge a friendship with me, that same man who put aside his fears and gave himself up to me. But I hardened myself, refusing to hurt him any further if we carried on this affair. 

I love him.

_But love isn't enough._

He loves me.

_But I must leave_.

Grabbing the knife I hid in my clothes, I drew the blade to my skin and dug it through my flesh. Despite its grotesque looking results, the blood seeping through my clothes, Shinji's gasp of horror, I felt nothing. Not the knife, not the blood, not the pain. Pulling the weapon out, I lifted my shirt.

I can never forget his face that day. The widening of his eyes, the bleak look on his face... it meant far more than just learning that immortals existed and that fairytales are facts, it meant that _we_ could never exist. I had a mission, a purpose, while he was merely a passerby, like million others; in my life and now, it was time for him to move on.

Even as the years carry me forth, far from that day where I beheld his pain in the palm of my hand, I still feel that multitude of sorrow and regret. _What would life be like if I could fully live it?_

A hand shot out to stroke my face lovingly. Leaning into the warmth that I learned to cherish, I let out a sigh of contentment tinged with all the hurt that I held within myself all these years.

"Thank you." I spoke simply, knowing that he understood what I meant. _He always does._

Straightening his back, Shinji looked up at me and smiled, a painful, heart-wrenching smile. 

"I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shaking my head to decline, I stayed silent.

"Then... is this goodbye?"

I merely looked at him, memorizing his features, his eyes, his lips, the little scar above his eyebrow which he got playing baseball, the ear hole on his left ear that he got in his rebellious teen years and is sorely regretting now... and he knew.

With only a few steps, he closed the distance between us and crushed me in his embrace. 

When I made move to struggle, he whispered tightly, hoarsely in my ear.

"Please.. one last time, Kao, ... one last time."

Relaxed, I melted into his arms for the final time before my last journey begins. His warmth seeped into my heart as I keep it there to have and to hold in times when I would need it the most. 

As he released me, Shinji looked me in the eye one last time before turning away.

"I wish you all the best on your mission. May you find what you need... maybe then, we can meet once more... Kaoru."

A/N: Alright. This came very late. Very very late. Can I blame it on my muse? Bad baaad muse. I've been writing a bit on my blog as well, stuff that doesn't have anything to do with anime, so if you wish to read it, go to www.xanga.com/Io_sono_Prigioniera! Not much to say about this chapter, sadly, it's a filler chapter, awaiting the part where the journey begins. 

I have strong beliefs **with regard to names**. If you notice, Shinji's closer to Kaoru now, so he calls her 'Kao' but towards the end, he wrenches himself emotionally away from her and thus refers to her as 'Kaoru'. Notice? Notice? Yes? No? Oh alright.

Btw, can you guess who that mystery man Kaoru is talking to, is? Guess!

This will be the last time I reply to reviewers on my chapters, I have decided to email you guys personally next time, so please leave your email addresses unless you've signed onto Fanfiction.net!

**Kit-Kat and Punker Bunny:** I really don't want to know the inspiration for your name! ^_^ Thanks so much for the review, I feel greatly encouraged, if I were such a review whore I'd ask you to read my other stories too. But I'm nice. lol 

**MissBehavin**: Yo gal! I'm still waiting for your next chapter of anything that has _anything_ to do with Saitou-sama! I'm glad that you've acknowledged the different tones, and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint, although I feel that it's a tad too mellow, as well as melodramatic. Can't really be helped because they can't be together! They just can't! Thanks for your reviews, no story of mine is complete with MissBehavin's words!

**DragonMastersofShadows**: Do email me with your ideas, I can't wait to see what you're going to come up with. Maybe then I can improve upon the story, I'm still lacking in the _muse_ department. I strongly suspect my lazy muse is on holiday!

**Alea Saikou:** Thank you very much for the review! I love reading Greek mythologies especially, and fantasy books too. That would explain my fascination with legends. I also didn't really like how some stories make Kaoru the weaker one all the time. She may be inexperienced, but she more than makes up for it through her determination and strength of heart. As cliched as that sounds, despite it seeming that Kenshin saves Kaoru all the time, Kenshin's really saving himself because without Kaoru, he would've been a broken man. I just love the way they complement each other. 

**Wistful Eyes:** Ah, one of my favourite  reviewers. When are you going to update?? Her Most Beautiful Smile comes from a background music. I was so obssessed with it that I bought the score and memorized it. -sheepish grin- I love Gackt too [heh, listening to his lastest album now] and I always think of him when I think of myths and legends because he sometimes seem so unreal. Do I make sense?? Anyway, this chapter shouldn't be too confusing, but if it is, please drop me a note and I'll try to straighten out my thoughts!

**CEEGEE**: Saitou won't be doing much in this story because he's only human actually. It's the mythological creatures like Kaoru and that _mystery_ man who really isn't much of an enigma, who would be in the spotlight. But don't worry, it's the usual pairing of KK. I won't change that for the world!


	5. Bonus Chapter: Find it in your Heart

**Disclaimer: Neither Kaoru nor Tomoe belongs to me, let alone the wonderful song by Saliva. I'm just here for comic relief/mass confusion so please don't kill me.**

Find it in your Heart

_"Is this seat taken?"_

The first thing she said to me. I miss hearing it coming from her, but probably not as much as I miss her. Never. Her long flowing locks, her orbs of endless depth, her brightly flamed aura slightly dimmed by the years she carried along with the burden...

_The burden..._

I'd never guessed. 

Each time she fought unscathed, every thing that happened which could not be explained by logic... I merely assumed that she was so extraordinary in her duty that she managed to escape unharmed. 

Snorting at my foolish assumption, I picked up the _Cosmopolitan_ on the table and drowned it in one gulp.

**_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_**

****

****

I was seated at the same place, as the same time, drinking the same drink... _her drink_. But she wasn't here any longer. Funny how I always thought that it was _my_ inexperience, _my_ obvious eagerness that pushed her away, never thinking that she was equally shackled by responsibilities and destiny's hand. 

Staring at the drink in my hand, I frowned at it, as though it held the key to all my queries. 

_Where is she?_

_What is she doing now?_

_Who is she with?_

_How is she?_

_Is she safe?_

_Smiling?_

_...Happy?_

But the drink remained silent amidst the deafening beat of the club music, refusing to answer my questions.

Typical.

**_'Cos this hurts deeper than I thought it did_**

****

****

"Himura."

Saitou did not say anything else. He did not need to. Despite not getting along with me, Saitou and I have reached an agreement that we would remain civil to each other. Anyway, it never bothered me... much. We both knew the reason behind our hostility, but refused to acknowledge it, or _she_. 

Yes. Kaoru was the reason behind our meeting, yet the very article of sour feelings between us. 

"I know I know. It's just a little nick, it won't come between me and the next enemy." I growled as I absently scratched the bandage. I hated it when I got injuries from fights, especially those with the pungent Morlocks because that would mean that I was distracted. 

"There will _be _no next enemy, at least not for awhile because it is not _just a little nick_. You broke your damned arm! You can't wrestle a twelve year old, let alone fight a Morlock!" Saitou glared at me with something a little better than contempt as I faced off his rage with my own menacing stare. 

The only thing worse than getting distracted in those situations was having Saitou find out through such obvious injuries. I somehow manage to live through it, barely scraping pass his veiled insults and hinted threats. But they were mostly the same - Foul up and you're getting booted.

Which is why I never allow myself to become immobile.

"I can do it. Hand me the gun and the triple Alphas. I will do it if I have to crawl with this arm."

The moment I lose my mobility, I will be letting _her_ down. I was brought here to replace her, she trusted me enough to allow me this prestigious and life-threatening position. I could not back down, not while she was out there fighting... fighting for all of us.

"Don't think that just because Kamiya thinks you're good that makes you the _hotshot_ of this bureau. **I'm** still the Commander around here, and you're going to rest for the next three months until you're out of that plaster and in fighting shape. Until then, all missions and operations will be suspended until further notice."

I gaped. Saitou has never allowed me healing time. He always told me that as a Special Officer, I was required to heal at work. Like he always sniped 'stop fooling around and wasting time'. He has never suspended operations before. There was something fishy going on. He was going to send me off. I just knew it.

"I refuse. I know myself best. Quit fooling around Saitou, I can't rest."

"You can't or you won't? _She's_ not going to want that and you know it."

Slamming Saitou's lean frame against the wall, I pushed myself up to his height as my good arm locked itself against his neck. Surprise barely registered through his eyes as he bore down on me, waiting to see my next move.

"Don't talk about her. She would want me to fight. _I can't rest_." I breathed heavily as the exertion stole most of my breath as well as Saitou's. Despite knowing that he was right, I couldn't follow his commands. Not this time. Not when she needed me. 

_"Do you know what's the hardest part of the job?... It's the knowledge that as you fight, no one is going to thank you, no one is going to see that you're fighting their battle and when you get home, it's still that same dinghy apartment, that same loneliness you're facing. No change."_

I refuse to let her see it that way. I will not allow her to continue on thinking that her life was to be lived as a shadow, an echo that would never be seen or heard. She was appreciated and cherished, and I would fight to the last _Kaiji_ to make it easier for her.

"Dammit Himura. Can you stop turning psycho at me every time I talk about her? It's inevitable. Can you let go of the uniform? My wife is going to have to starch it again."

Staring at him for a goodly five minutes, I finally resisted the urge to poke him to see if his poker face was a farce and released him. He was right. Kaoru was an integral part of the unit despite her absence and avoiding the topic was meaningless.

"You need this time off. Take it. Go somewhere, holiday or rot all you like. Just get out of my face. You need to heal, and you know I'm talking about more than just the arm."

**_It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine_**

The club music was louder than normal today. Perhaps it was because New Year has rolled by again and everyone was down here to soak up the atmosphere and celebrate the festive season. I? I was just here to find some memories that I left behind for safekeeping.

It's somewhere here, I just know it.

Squinting at the dark corners where shapeless bodies were writhing to the rhythmic beat, I searched for a face that somehow was important. The haze in my mind refused to clear as I glanced around the room, willing it to stop spinning so I could find her.

'Her. Her who?'

Peering at the colourful liquid _Cosmopolitan_ in my cup, I tried to find the answer at the bottom of the cup.

'Maybe if I emptied it, it would be easier to search?'

I drained the cup to no avail. There were no answers. There never was.

But somewhere behind me, a song was playing. Music sounding so loud it drowned out the crazy version of Sisqo's latest rendition of The Thong Song. What was that song? It's too familiar.

_What is it?_

_It's her song._

_What was her song?_

I turned around, so fast that the room spun out of control until I held my head in my hands, pressing at my temples so someone could find the 'stop' button and ram their fingers against it.

It was only then that I realized the song was behind me, and that no matter how many times I rotate my head it always remained behind me. Like a memory. A distant beautiful memory that did not belong to here and now.

_... beautiful ..._

**_You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down_**

  
  


I remembered.

How could I ever forget?

_"What is your favourite song?"_

_"Her most beautiful smile by Taro Iwashiro."_

I never forgot. Not a single detail, not even if I was drunk on the memories, not even if I was having a headache the size of Mount Fuji. 

_"No no, oh Kami, no. I... I've finally found her most beautiful smile, don't make me lose it again..." _

But as I fell from the bar stool onto the ground, into pitiful darkness, I knew that I had lost it once more.

**_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_**  
  


I loved the park this time of the year, when the leaves were all finding their way off the branches, continuing the cycle of life below. Round and round, like a carousel with no ending. A spiral forever moving on to a conclusion no one can see.

Some things were happier than most. Some days can be better than others. 

After that night where I fell off the bar stool into oblivion, I forced myself out of that part of town. I still cannot recall how I reached home, but it didn't matter. I wasn't going back anymore. It was time for me to move on.

I reached out to the tree in front of me and grabbed a brown decaying leaf from its branches. It did not belong there. It was not right for the leaf to hold on incessantly, stubbornly, when it was obvious that its place was down below, with the rest of its comrades, feeding the tree for years to come. 

It was time for it to move on.

Releasing the leaf from its confinement between my fingers, I watched as it gently flittered down below to its decaying grave. Who was to say that it would be unhappier down below? Who was to judge it for what it is and what it has to do.

It was time to simply move on.

..._So why can't I?_

**_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away_**

****

****

I walked around listlessly, trying to find some meaning in my hopeless situation. I knew what my life was about, I knew what _I_ was about... I just needed to find something more than that. I needed a reason not to fight, but to survive every single day. It was strange, how could the reasons be different? But they are. Kaoru is my reason to enter every skirmish, every battle because she was my banner of hope. She would bring the one greatest Hope to the world and I would help her. But without her in my life, it was like all the colours had bled out of my life and all I could see was hue less grey. 

**Grey**. The leaves were.

**Grey**. The flowers melted into.

**Grey**. The children's laughter has become.

I finally left the park as my vision swam from all the images swirling in my mind. Stumbling around, I grabbed my head and tried to find my way back to my apartment. 

Unlocking the door turned out to be the hardest part, but I managed before my vision turned black and I slammed onto the floor into the sympathetic embrace of darkness. 

**_And let me rest in pieces_**

****

****

I held onto the glass in my hand. I knew I had told myself to avoid the bar, but it drew me in with its dark atmosphere and alluring haze. I needed to get away and it called out to me. A force so magnetic it was almost physical.

The doctor had told me to rest, that pushing myself was only giving me dizzy spells and alcohol would not help in the least. But as I nursed my drink in my hand, I could not help but notice that my breathing had finally evened after my period of abstinence.

I had finally acknowledge to myself that she would not be here, but at least something of her was left behind. 

"Is this seat taken?"

**_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_**

I sat there shell-shocked. The club beat thumping throughout the room, settling itself in my veins. I was reluctant to turn around, afraid to scare the apparition that must have found its way to my side.

Forcing myself to remain casual, my trembling hands were the only indication of my fear as I nonchalantly answered.

"It is now, if you're willing to take it."

**_You got much closer than I thought you did_**

****

 A sound of rustling clothes was all I heard as she slid into the booth. A glass came into sight as she placed it deftly there without a hint of sound. My breath hitched upon seeing the identity of her liquor.

_A Cosmopolitan._

Spying her from the corner of my eye, I noticed that she had long luscious hair, spinning down to her waist as she made herself comfortable. It was all I needed to be convinced.

"Kao-..."

Black. Her eyes. They were black.

Shaking her head slightly, she smiled softly at me.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself."

I looked at her hand as though it were a foreign object. All the while, all I could register in my mind was that it was not she.

**_I am _**

****

****

"I'm Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe."

**_in your reach_**

****

****

"Shinji. Himura Shinji."

And as I shook her hand, I felt something in me awaken. An awareness I never knew existed. 

**_You held me in your hands_**

****

****

Sometimes, fate would throw you a loop, a new beginning, a new chance. I had gone to a bar to find someone, only to leave it with someone else, and a whole new perspective. 

I'll never forget Kaoru, or the work I've pledged to complete for her. But as I fight everyday, battling with my life as a gamble, I no longer return to a dinghy apartment without any comfort. I've found some sort of redemption for the youth I'm sacrificing. I've found my reason for survival.

A/N: A little side piece so that all the reviewers who sympathize with Shinji can see that he's ... better off? Anyway, the song is Saliva's 'Rest In Pieces'. It made me instantly think of Shinji so I decided to do this bonus chapter. It's also rather important because Tomoe may seem like an extra character right now, but something she does would be the turning point for the entire story. So please let me know if this is too confusing [I'm getting tones of complaints about that!] and what you think about this! Hit me with it!

Oh yes, do you find that this chapter is too short? I was thinking of making it longer, adding bits from the other chapters as well, but I got too lazy let me know so I might decide to revamp this chapter!

~Haruko


	6. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: None of the characters save for... Shinji belongs to me. -hugs Shinji to me- So there.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
This is the silence I crave. As I lay my aching body down to slumber, I crave the rest that I know would never be truly mine.  
  
'Shinji,' the name that has been on my mind in my travels, my missions, my every waking hour. 'How are you?'  
  
Lying in bed, facing the blinding darkness, I wondered about my next assignment, about the next group of Ageless that I have to convince. It would not be easy, for I was not a pure Ageless. No, unlike the other Ageless who has witnessed the cracking of the world to the leaving of the Gods, I was the only one who was -made- an Ageless, and for that, I paid the price.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Madame, would you join me for a cup of wine?"  
  
Shocked that anyone would approach me, let alone request my company to drink, I merely nodded. It must have been the loneliness answering, for had I a clearer mind...  
  
"How's this drink? Is wine fine by you?"  
  
  
  
Only too eager for a simple conversation especially one by such a distinguished and dashing gentleman as the count. To him, it maybe a mere sip of courtesy, but to me, it was an escape from reality, a long step away from the cruel taunts and cold jeering which I was used to. Maybe there was hope for me afterall?  
  
"I don't drink well, but I guess a sip won't hurt."  
  
But a sip turned into a gulp which morphed into a mouthful. Soon, I was struggling to drink cups of wine and keeping them inside, all the while, sounds of 'drink up', 'take another cup' beckoned me to continue my waning efforts, until merciful darkness engulfed me.  
  
~  
  
I've always wondered what exactly happened that night, but I suppose it didn't really matter, because by the time I've awoken, I was... where was I?  
  
Ah yes, I was up in one of the run down rooms in that self same tavern. Bending over me, caring for me was that count...  
  
~  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
A pause.  
  
Knockknockknockknockknock.  
  
Our secret code. Who could it be?  
  
Stumbling out of the comfortable mattress, I grabbed my jacket and blearily yanked the door open.  
  
"Shi... Shi-chan??" Surprise awashed my features as my stinging eyes took in another shivering form huddled behind the towering figure. "Mi-chan?"  
  
It was only when he pursed his lips that I hurridly woke out from my stunned stupor and invited them in. A kettle of boiling water and three cups of much needed caffeine-entrenched tea later, I settled down to business with the two Oniwabanshuu members.  
  
"The committee has spoken."  
  
'Wow, the reticent Shi-chan has spoken more than a word. Ten points for him.' My sleepy mind chirped ignoring the scowl on my face.  
  
"Yeah! And they want you to speak at the next meeting. They don't believe in the signs and especially not you. 'A convert' they say. 'What would she know?' They scoffed at you, so Aoshi-chan spoke up and said that you were still an Ageless with the mark of the Gods and you've gone through the rites and..."  
  
Raising my hand to stall her, I sighed.  
  
'Still talking as much as ever.' It's hard to imagine Misao ever keeping her mouth shut, and even hard to imagine Aoshi saying so much to the comittee. 'Minus five points.' My mind inanely quipped, won't it ever shut up?  
  
"So, Shi-chan," Disregarding Aoshi's wince at his nickname, I continued. After all, I've known him since he was born, there was no reason for him to expect any less from me. "What do you suppose is the chance that they would disregard the sings and the probability that the Gods are returning?"  
  
Shaking his head, Aoshi's monosyllabic returned in full force. "High."  
  
Slamming her fits on the table, and exasperated Misao protested.  
  
"But it's true! Even *I* also saw the sun turning blue and the Holy Water spill blood! There's no other explanation! It all fits the holy texts!"  
  
Moving his hand over Misao's clenched ones, Aoshi placidly stopped her tirade.  
  
'Wow. I believe only Aoshi would -dare- attempt that. Brave boy. Ten points.'  
  
By now, Aoshi's standing in my eyes have crept a little over a million points. About a million, four hundred and fifty thousand, two hundred and sixty nine to be exact. What was more surprising was that Misao actually did not stop him or rail at him.  
  
  
  
'Maybe she's slowly starting to mature into the Ageless that she was created to be.'  
  
"But Aoshiiiiiiiii..."  
  
Maybe not.  
  
~  
  
"Who are you? Are you an intruder? Are you here to capture the child? I won't allow you..."  
  
Raising my hand more in an attempt to quell her incessant questioning rather than to show my innocence, I finally exclaimed out of frustration.  
  
"I'm here for the child too but..."  
  
Even before I could finish my sentence, she delivered a high kick meant for my face. Barely having enough time to retaliate, I moved my arm up to block, quickly spinning around and assumed a neutral stance hoping that she would see my harmless intention.  
  
"Don't try to act innocent! He's mine to protect and I shan't let you pass!"  
  
After skillfully manuvering myself away from her in her flurry of kicks that proceeded, I finally jumped out of her way and brough my hands up once again in a placating manner.  
  
"I come here in peace. It is also of utmost importance to me that Aoshi is safe."  
  
She stopped her punch in midair after hearing my words.  
  
  
  
"Aoshi? How do you know that's his name... even his parents has not announced it yet... only the Gods know... you... you must be an Ageless too!"  
  
Putting my hands back down to my sides, I grinned at her and bowed respectfully, afterall, any other Ageless' ranks higher than me.. ironically.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru, Unmei asked me to visit."  
  
Surprised, she stared at me in shock.   
  
"Kamiya? You... you have a surname?"  
  
Smiling softly, I nodded my head. Ageless' were only given names when they were created because they were all created by the same God, the Mother God.   
  
"I was not created, I was... made."  
  
Revelation dawned in her eyes as she sheepishly scratched her head in a gesture I soon learned was a habit she had everytime she did something inappropriate or hasty.  
  
"Well, I'm Misao. So... wanna see Aoshi-chan?"  
  
And that cemented our friendship.  
  
~  
  
The room was strangely quiet. Not entirely silent, but quiet enough to be thought peculiar for a room that housed a doctor, two nurses, a frantic husband and his birthing wife.   
  
Save for the pants that she gave off every interval, as well as the quiet soothing voice of her husband as he smoothed her hair away from her perspiring forehead, the room remain void of any other voice.   
  
"Sir," the doctor turned to the man standing next to his wife "are you sure you can handle this? Otherwise, I'd advise you to step outside for the process."  
  
Nodding his head firmly, the man resolutely stood by her side, through her pain, through her agony, through everything, like he vowed.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
And as she pushed, giving life to yet another miracle of the Gods, no one but her husband noticed the room aglow, washed with brilliant colours of the entire spectrum, colours of the rainbow and beyond. As the child's first cry entered the word and sounds of delight, relief and 'you've got a boy!' entered the room, only he saw the colours dancing and finally fade away with a distant sound of music in his ears.  
  
Looking down at his wife, his tired yet beautiful wife who just bore him more than a bundle of joy, the man held fast to her hand and whispered in her ear.  
  
"He's beautiful. He's a beautiful boy, Tomoe."  
  
~  
  
Two collective gasps were heard.  
  
I turned to look at Misao who's face turned ashen grey along with mine. The final piece was here. The Flame has entered the world.   
  
"Misao?"  
  
She turned to me whilst holding onto Aoshi's hand, reassuring him of our sanity and health as we experienced something that he, as a human, would not understand.  
  
"The committee has to believe us now."  
  
"Yes, yes you're right... it has begun."  
  
~  
  
In the distance, the sky broke out into a radiant display of hues as I could hear the faraway strains of music fading away into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, it has been a long while. I hope that each of you who has reviewed for the last chapter has gotten a reply, if not, please do not hesistate to review AGAIN -here- and I'll get back to you. -grinz- Yes, I'm a whore for reviews.   
  
About this chapter: I hope that you don't find it too disturbing, jarring or confusing. I do realise that I'm dragging out the true identity of Shinji and Kenshin, and what relation they have, but I really can't help it. It's too good to keep underwraps. heh heheheheheheheh So I'm sadistic. So what? -lol-   
  
Another thing, from chapter to chapter, please be aware that I would probably shorten or lengthen the time span between each chapter. For example, this chapter is about... 3-4 years from the previous chapter, while the next chapter should be... around the same difference or less. Definitely not more.. not if I can help it at any rate.  
  
Alright, same procedure, please review, let me know how things are, also forgive me for having '~' instead of italicised or bold words because my comp is changed and I don't have Microsoft word. ~_~;; Dad's too cheapskate. Whatever the reason, review!... they make me work.. harder? -grinz-  
  
~Haruko 


End file.
